


Come when I call

by Bratstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratstar/pseuds/Bratstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley starts calling Dean.  Dean starts liking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come when I call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first go at writing fanfic ever!! Its probably been done before but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> This is Unbeta-ed, all mistakes are my own. Please feel free to review! May do another chapter.. dunno! 
> 
> Sadly Supernatural and these characters do not belong to me!
> 
> Enjoy!

...

 

Hello darling!

  
  


Crowley! What do you want?

 

Now, now dear. Is that anyway to speak to a King?

 

King of assholes you mean?

 

Tut Tut sweetheart. Must you always be preoccupied with my ass?

 

Go to hell Crowley!

 

CLICK.

 

....

 

Crowley. Stop calling!

 

Hello to you too darling.

 

I'm not your darling!

 

CLICK.

 

.....

 

WHAT!?!

 

Don't you want to know why I'm calling?

 

I honestly don't give a damn about anything you want.

 

What if I told you there's something in it for you?

 

Still not interested.

 

Aww cmon sweetheart.  I know you really want to. Now what are you wearing?

 

Piss off Crowley!

 

CLICK

 

....

 

Crowley, you really need to get a new hobby.

 

But Dean I know you love the sound of my voice and I would hate to deprive you.

 

Are you drunk?

 

More like a little tipsy, The King of Hell does not get drunk!

 

Hah you so are!  So you're what? Drunk dialing me now?

 

Mmmm hmmm

 

Crowley what are you really up to? It's like 4 in the morning!

 

And yet you answered, so perhaps you WANT to talk to me!

 

About as much as I want a hot poker to my eye.

 

Hmmm.  I'll give you a hot poke somewhere else if you like.

 

Geeez Crowley, you certainly know how to make me swoon!  Now piss off and stop calling! Your running my phone battery flat with the constant calling!

 

CLICK

 

...

 

Dean! My, my what a surprise.  To what do I owe this honor darling?

 

Stop calling me darling and stop calling me full stop!

 

But then I wouldn't get to hear your delicious dulcet tones my dear.

 

What the fuck are you trying to do?

 

Well I thought I was making that clear.  I'm trying to get into those tight jeans of yours that make your ass look so delectable.

 

Geez man I don't swing that way!

 

You sure? Those smoldering looks you and your little angel share get me so hot under the collar and more than a little jealous!

 

What? Cas? Get a grip Crowley and leave me alone!

 

CLICK

 

...

 

Crowley!  What the fuck man?  This is getting beyond ridiculous! First the constant calling and now you're sending me fucking Dildos!?!

 

Not just any Dildo darling.  That's been made from a cast of my actual cock.  Do enjoy!

 

WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK!!

 

CLICK

 

....

 

Hello Darling, it's been a while

 

Man, why won't you leave me alone.  Sam's getting suspicious about the calls and packages I keep getting.  How on earth do you know where to send them anyways?

 

King of Hell and all that darling, so many privileges.

 

Such modesty!

 

Now tell me Dean.  Did you try on those adorable pink panties I sent you.  I do hope they were the right size.

 

Oh my god man! Of course I didn't!  

 

Well at least don't bin them until you do.  I bet that little silk and lace number will get you hooked.  I'm so hard just thinking about it.  Do send me a picture!  But now I must run.  Til next time darling!

 

CLICK

 

....

 

Crowley?

 

Hmm Dean?

 

Mmmm

 

What was that darling?

 

What the fuck are you doing to me?

 

Right now? Nothing.  But there's a whole lot I wish I were.

 

Damn it man!  That's the fucking problem.  You're getting me all fucking confused!

 

In what way?  I thought I was being completely honest with what I want.

 

But now I don't know what I fucking want and don't want anymore.  Cut it out!!!

 

Ahhh I see.  Well how about this. Put on those panties and play with my Dildo and see how much you enjoy it.

 

Oh my god man.  Please I'm begging you. Quit it.

 

Hehe I'll have you begging alright. Now be a good boy and run along and do as you've been told.  Then get back to me.  Till then darling!

 

CLICK

 

. . .

 

Ugh. What the... Stupid piece of shit!

 

Dean?

 

Huh?  Crowley??

 

Hello darling!

 

What d'ya what?

 

You know what I want,  but I do believe it was you who called me?

 

Uhhh... well you do believe wrong! My phone's playing up or something.

 

Oh I see.  Now you're drunk dialing me and blaming the phone?

 

Shaddup!

 

Where's your moose?

 

Sam got lucky at the library and probably won't be home tonight.

 

Ahh Delightful! So you're all alone for the night and you call me?  Tell me Dean.  Have you ever fucked a guy before?

 

As if I'd tell you!

 

Ahh I'll take that as an affirmative.  I know you Dean. You deny yourself nothing.  You take what you want and why should this be any different?

 

Well uh because you're a Demon?

 

Hmm I would be insulted, but it's quite true.  By the by my Dear,  did you do your homework?

 

Uhhh Homework?

 

Ooh please tell me you're wearing them.

 

Maybe?

 

And how do they feel?  

 

Surprisingly good.

 

Ahh I knew they would.  Dean?

 

Yeah?

 

Rub yourself for me.

 

Fuck Crowley.  I'm not doing this!

 

CLICK

 

....

 

Hmm Crowley?

 

Calling me again so soon?

 

I'm. . Uhh.. I'm sorry for hanging up.  It's just that you make me ache so bad for something that I know I shouldn't.

 

Who's going to know?  Just me and you.  

 

So?  It's still not right...

 

Dean.  Trust me?

 

Of course not!!

 

Fair enough!  You're not a stupid man... generally speaking.

 

Gee thanks!

 

Now tell me.  Are you hard for me?

 

Yes...

 

Good.  Now what are you wearing?

 

Umm nothing.  Just had a shower actually...

 

Ahh let me guess.. cold? But it didn't work hmm?

 

Uhh something like that..

 

I'm pleased I have that effect on you.  Now then I'm going to tell you what to do and you're going to follow my commands exactly.  Understood?

 

Mmmm ok.

 

Yes Sir!

 

Yes Sir.

 

Good boy.  Now Dean lie back on your bed and spread your legs wide for me.

 

Yes sir.

 

Good!  Now I want you to close your eyes and rub your hands all over your chest.  Imagine they are my hands touching you.

 

Mmmm...Yes sir.

 

That's it darling. Now  I want you to reach down with your right hand and caress your balls.  Can you do that for me Dean?  Rub yourself and think of me.

 

Mmmm Crowley,  you're making me so hard already!

 

You must look so hot right now! Squirming on that bed thinking of me!  Now Dean I want you to touch your lips with your left hand.  Rub your fingers over them and imagine my lips on yours. Do you like the taste of my mouth Dean.

 

Yes, yes sir.

 

Good.  Now are you still playing with your sack like I told you to?

 

Mmhmm.

 

Good.  Now I want you to start rubbing your cock. Firmly stroking up and down with your palm only.  Imagine it's my thigh rutting up against you while I'm lying on you kissing you dean.  Can you feel me there darling?

 

Fuck yeah Crowley!

 

Good.  Dean I want you to take your left hand from your lips and trail your fingertips down along your jaw, down the side of your neck, along your collarbone...  do you feel my kisses there Dean?  

 

Mmmm.

 

Good.  Where do you most like to be kissed Dean.  Tell me!

 

My neck, nibble my ear..

 

Mmm and I want to kiss you there Dean.  Gently move your hand back up your neck and rub your earlobe.. imagine my mouth nibbling you there Dean. Can you hear me breathe in your ear Dean while I taste you there?

 

Oh my god Crowley that's fucking good!

 

Time to make it even better Dean.  You have some lube there Dean?

 

Yes sir.

 

Good.  Go grab it...

 

Got it.

 

Well done.  Now lie back as you were and squirt some lube on your right hand.

 

Yes sir.

 

Ok.  Wrap your hand around your hot prick and give it a wank for me Dean. Up and down.  Up and down.  Like that don't go any faster.

 

Yes sir.

 

Dean when you get to the head of your cock I want you to twist your wrist just a little and swipe your thumb over your slit.  Got it?

 

Mmm y-yes sir!

 

Is your cock dripping wet for me Darling?

 

Yes Crowley.  So fucking hard for you!

 

Brilliant! Dean I want you to continue to wank yourself with your right hand and now you will put your left hand back to your lips and suck your index finger.

 

Mmmpf!

 

That's it darling.  Now add your middle finger..and also your ring finger.. Fuck your mouth with your fingers Dean.  Stretch your mouth wide and suck them good.  I want you to imagine that's my cock in your mouth Darling.  Flick it with your tongue sweetheart... Oh yeah... Can you taste my cock baby?  Mmm you look gorgeous Dean.  Writhing on your bed.. wanking yourself good and sucking my cock.  You're getting ready to explode aren't you?

 

MMPPHHH!

 

Alright Dean it's time sweetheart.  I want you to drop your hand down to your balls.. play with yourself darling... wank that cock good baby.  Tell me good it feels.

 

Oh my god Crowley!  It feels so fucking good! SO. FUCKING. GOOD!!

 

Tell me what you're thinking about Dean.

 

I'm thinking.. Uhh. . Thinking about you sucking me off.  Thinking about wrapping my lips around your tasty cock Crowley.. Oh my god.. what have you done to me??  God I'm getting so close.. Gonna come thinking about you Crowley.. fucking hell!!

 

That's it babe.  Tell me how it feels..

 

Feels so.. good.. my balls.. so tight... my head.. buzzing...my cocks

. Uhh... dripping.. oh my god.. Crowley.. wish you were here.. Fuck!  Crowley!

 

Fucking hell Dean you're so damn sexy!  You make my cock want to explode! Come for me babe.. scream my name! Come for me now!

 

Oh..oh.. Crowley! I'm fucking.. oh my god.. Crowley! Coming just for you...CROWLEY!!!!

 

Oh yeah! Dean!! Would fuck you so good Dean!

 

Holy fuck!  Feels so good.. Crowley?

 

Yeah?

 

I still think you're an asshole!!

 

Hehe. Love you too darling! Til next time..

 

CLICK

 

...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
